Are You Scared?
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena is Stone Cold's Adopted daughter. What happens after she comes face to face with her father's greatest enemy. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any WWF characters in this story! This Undertaker is based off of his 1999 dark ministry persona!

**Introduction**

"Come on Serena! We're going to be late!" my foster father yelled.

I sighed as I fixed my hair once more and then grabbed my backpack. If you haven't figured it out already, my name is Serena. I am the adopted daughter of Steve Williams, also known as Stone Cold in the WWF world. I was adopted by Steve at age four when my parents decided that they couldn't take care of me anymore. I'm currently eighteen years old and getting ready to graduate high school. Life was perfect with Steve. We always did things together except travel…I had always wanted to go with him to one of his events, but he constantly told me that it was too dangerous for me. I really didn't know what was dangerous about it…until one day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Shawn's Offer**

"Damn girl, must you take forever to get ready?" Steve asked me as I walked outside on the porch.

I rolled my eyes and locked the door, "Dad, beauty takes time…you can't rush perfection you know."

He sighed and tossed his gym bag into the backseat, "Yeah whatever."

"Will you be home when I get out of school?" I asked as I hopped into the front passenger seat of his truck.

"I should be….why?" he asked.

I shrugged and put on my seatbelt, "Just asking since you're always gone nowadays."

He put on his seat belt and glanced at me. "Awe Serena, I'm sorry it's like that pumpkin…but I have to work in order to take care of us."

"I know but it gets lonely around here without you. I wish you would just let me come with you sometimes."

"No…absolutely not Serena." He said firmly as he started the truck.

I sighed, "Why though? I've seen it on TV before dad….there isn't anything to worry about."

"Oh really? Clearly you aren't paying attention to some of the freaks on that show." He said. "You forget, I am the WWF champion right now and those guys will do anything to find a weakness in me."

I glanced out the window for a moment, "So you think they'll hurt me just to get to you?"

"Exactly." He said.

"You don't have to tell them who I am though. I could sit in the audience like a normal viewer." I said.

He sighed, "Serena-"

"-dad, I just want to see you in action in person…I miss you a lot when you're not here and I'm about to go to college in the fall. Can you at least think about it?"

He glanced at me, "There is no thinking about it Serena, the answer is no."

I sighed and stared out of the window while he drove me to school. I hated it when he was so uptight about things! Sometimes I wished he would truly listen to me before barking out answers. Little did I know that my father was very right to worry about me going to a place like his job. I ignored him up until he dropped me off for school. He had said bye, but I didn't respond. Instead I simply shut my door and left.

"Hey Serena!" my friend Shawn yelled as he made his way up to my locker. Shawn had just started school here a month ago. I was his first friend and only friend at the time. I didn't know what it was about him, but something told me that there was more to him than what meets the eye. For one, he looked way too old to even be in high school. Two, he never wanted to meet my brother face to face. I wondered what that was all about…

"Hey Shawn," I said with a partial smile.

He frowned at me, "Awe what's the matter? Is your dad making you mad again?"

I nodded and shut my locker, "Of course. I swear he treats me like a little kid sometimes."

"Well Serena, you technically are a little kid compared to him." He said. "What were you fighting about anyways?"

I sighed, "I want to go to Raw and see him fight in person but he won't let me."

Shawn chuckled as we started making our way down the hall. "Oh that's because he doesn't want you to see how fake his skills are."

I gapsed, "Shawn!"

"What? Look Serena, I know wrestling ok…and though getting thrown from the hell in a cell is painful…other moves definitely are fake." He said.

I sighed, "Ok but that doesn't stop me from wanting to go. I mean what else could be the problem?"

He bit his bottom lip and then sighed, "Oh yea…there are a few guys there that actually take it very seriously."

"Like who?" I asked.

He looked around before pulling me to the side, "One guy's name is Kane. He's one tall bastard who just came to the WWF in 1997."

"Yeah I remember that pay-per-view. He attacked his older brother the Undertaker."

Shawn nodded, "Yea…but the Undertaker has taken on a whole new persona now. This evil fucker actually kidnapped Vince McMahon's daughter."

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my bag, "That was all staged though."

He raised an eyebrow, "Serena, that wasn't part of the show. The Undertaker isn't someone to mess with. Right now he's after your father for that title and he'll do anything to get it."

I chuckled, "Then maybe he should try not taking his job so seriously."

His face went blank for a moment, "Yeah..maybe he should."

"Listen Shawn, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not buying it. I want to go see this for myself, period."

He sighed, "Ok then…I'll take you myself."

I gasped, "really!"

"Yes I go every time they're in town and it just so happens that they will be in town next week."

I smiled and hugged him, "Oh thank you so much Shawn. You're the best!"

"Anytime girl…just make sure you don't tell your father about this." He said.

"As long as you get me there and home before he gets back." I said.

He smiled, "No problem."

I hugged him once more before heading off to class. Boy was I ever excited to finally get my wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Creepy Neighbors**

School seemed to go by pretty fast that day. After my last class, I went back to my locker, grabbed my cell phone along with a few books, and headed outside to catch the bus. On my way out there, I spotted Shawn standing in a dark corner near the stadium. I was about to call him over but then some guy on a huge Harley Davidson motorcycle rode up to him. The man had to be at least 7ft tall, with long black hair and tattoos covering his arms. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots…creepy.

"Serena what are you doing?"

I was shaken from my stare a moment later by my friend Melissa. She was a sweet girl who I had met in eight grade during my cheerleading faze. We'd been friends ever since, and planned to keep it that way.

"Oh, nothing…I just thought I saw Shawn talking to some new guy." I said as we headed toward the bus.

"You probably did," she said. "Didn't you see your new neighbors moving in next door?"

I shook my head, "No not at all. I was too busy arguing with my dad this morning to notice anything new."

She laughed and shook her head, "You two never argue…what was it about?"

"Just about me going to see him wrestle. He thinks I can't handle myself basically."

"What's so hard about sitting in a chair and watching a match?" she said as we took our seats on the bus.

I giggled at her sarcasm. "It's not me he's worried about. It's the other wrestlers."

She nodded, "ah…well they aren't allowed to touch you so he needs to calm down,"

"That he does." I said as I turned my attention back to Shawn and the other guy. "I wonder who he is."

She looked out the window staring at the two guys. "Well…he's definitely hot."

My eyes widened, "Melissa!"

"What? Come on, don't try to tell me you weren't eyeballing those muscles and that sexy wave of hair going down his back."

I rolled my eyes at her, but inside I knew she was right. He definitely wasn't bad looking from this view…but I didn't know him so…I wasn't going to bother. I tried to drop my gaze from them as our bus passed, but he suddenly looked up in my direction. I felt as though I was trapped in a trance as our eyes stayed locked on one another. I had no clue who he was, but if I would have known then…I would have changed my mind about going to the show.

When I got off the bus to go home, Melissa and I came face to face with Shawn who was on the corner of the stop. I looked at him in disbelief.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Oh your new neighbors are friends of mine."

"Neighbors?" I said as we all started walking, "How many are there?"

"Just two I believe. They live next door to you." He said.

I glanced at Melissa who was smiling, "Are they guys?"

"Yes. I think you girls saw one of them earlier when you were on the bus." He said.

"The guy on the motorcycle?"

He nodded, "Yeah, his name is…Mark."

"Mark huh? Sounds interesting, what about the other guy?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not certain of what his name is, just make sure you're careful around them. They aren't ones to meddle around with." He explained.

I nodded, "Ok."

Upon getting to my place, I immediately noticed the two men who were my new neighbors. The one I had seen earlier, was in his driveway cleaning his beautiful motorcycle. He wasn't wearing a shirt either but I tried not to stare for too long. As for the other man, he was just as tall as the biker guy, only his hair was pulled back into a tight braid and he was heavy set. I didn't know why but he looked strangely familiar to me. I shook off the thought and crossed the street get to my house.

Though Shawn asked me not to meddle around with them, they sure as hell didn't mind staring me down as I punched in the numbers to my gate at home. Damn, why must Shawn and Melissa live in another area of this neighborhood?

Once the gate opened, I immediately noticed that my dad's truck wasn't there. I sighed deeply as I got my keys out of my purse and walked up to the porch. There was a note on the door with my name on it. I took it down and opened it up, reading it to myself.

"Dear Serena, I had to make an appearance in Dallas tonight. Sorry I won't be home until Saturday night so please take care of the house and yourself. Don't talk to any strangers and please lock up the place whether you're inside or not. Love you and I'll call you when I can. Love Dad."

I shook my head as I crumpled up the letter and tossed it over my shoulder. "Great dad…"

I unlocked my door and stepped inside the house, feeling as though my neighbors were watching me the entire time. I locked the door and then put in the security code that not only set the alarm, but closed and locked the front gate as well. I sat my book bag down on the couch and then opened up the windows.

As soon as I opened up the window on the side, I jumped back when I saw the biker guy standing on his porch, looking directly at me. I kept my eyes on him as he stared at me with a smirk on his face. Who in the hell was this guy?

My house phone suddenly rang, making me jump once again. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my head. "Get it together Serena." I said to myself before walking out of view of the window. I picked up the phone and checked the caller ID.

"Hello Shawn." I said.

He laughed, "I keep forgetting that you have caller ID."

"Yeah well you know how my father is…he has to keep my safe." I said as I took the phone and walked to the kitchen.

"Where is your father?" he asked.

I sighed, "In Dallas on business I guess."

"So you're all alone then?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep." I said as I opened the refrigerator and pulled out some juice.

Shawn chuckled, "Man, for a guy who's afraid of what could happen to you…he's making some pretty risky moves."

I giggled as I grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the weekend?" he asked. "I was thinking maybe I could introduce you to my friends."

"You mean my creepy neighbors next door?" I said. "No thanks."

"Come on, they aren't as bad as they look." He said. "Trust me I know you'll love them."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. When do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking tonight…maybe at your place?" he asked.

I gave it some thought knowing that my dad would kill me if I let some strangers into my house. "I don't know if my place is such a good idea Shawn. What if my dad comes back early?"

"Oh he won't come back early. Trust me on this one." He said.

I sighed, "It's risky Shawn."

"Puh-leeeaaase? I'll totally owe you one." He said.

I smiled knowing I couldn't say no to Shawn after he planned on taking me to see Raw next week.

"Oh alright. Come by around eight." I said.

"Sweet! Can we make this a pajama party?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Good-bye Shawn."

He laughed, "Good-bye, and I'm serious."

"Whatever silly." I said as I hung up the phone. I sure hoped this wasn't going to be a huge mistake. I really couldn't afford to piss off my father and get grounded before I had a chance to see Raw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Up Close and Personal**

I was a nervous wreck as I blow-dried my hair that night. I had just gotten out of the shower, preparing for my guests to arrive. Since they were guys, I kept myself conservative and put on some long pink pajama pants, a white tank top and a long sleeved black jacket. Once my hair was dry, I pulled it up into a ponytail and then brushed my teeth. I wondered if having these guys over here by myself was a good idea, so I invited Melissa over for the little party.

Luckily she was the first to arrive. I needed to calm my nerves and she knew just how to do that.

"Girl don't take too many shots…we don't want our guests thinking that you're an alcoholic." She said as she watched me drink my third shot of Tequila. Ok so I wasn't that innocent of a girl, but how can I be when I have a father like Stone Cold? The guy treated me like a princess, but whenever he was gone…I had good times. I had done just about everything including losing my virginity to Shawn...He was an awful experience…something I wasn't planning on doing again. The two of us had gotten drunk one night at his house and one thing led to another…eww.

"I'm sorry Melissa, I'm just so nervous for some reason. Those guys didn't look friendly at all." I said as I closed the bottle of tequila and ran upstairs to go brush my teeth yet again. She followed me while giggling.

"Serena you're overreacting. I'm sure these guys won't be that bad." She said. "Besides…you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you should really try following your own advice Melissa."

She laughed just before we heard my doorbell ring. I took a deep breath and then headed downstairs, with her close behind me.

"Ok girl, remember, act natural." She whispered before I looked through the peephole. I rolled my eyes when I saw Shawn's finger pressed up against it…as usual.

I shook my head and unlocked the door, opening it with a smile. "Shawn…how many times do I have to tell you to stop covering my peephole?"

He laughed, "Only a few more times after tonight like usual."

I smiled and then turned my attention to his tall friends from next door. The biker guy had his long hair pulled into a low ponytail and had on black sweatpants and long sleeved black shirt. He still wore his black sunglasses, although it was dark outside. Interesting…I wonder what he was hiding under there. To complete his look he had a blue bandana tied around his head. It was pretty hot if you ask me.

As for the big guy…he was wearing a black beater with a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Uh, hello there." I said timidly.

Shawn smiled and glanced back at them, "Serena, this is Mark and Mr. Wright."

"Mr. Wright? You don't have a first name?" I asked.

He smirked, "I do, but I like Mr. Wright better."

Melissa smiled, "That's cool."

I smiled, "Uh ok, well this is my best friend Melissa, you guys can come in."

They both smirked to themselves as they walked passed me. I caught a hint of Mark's body wash and nearly melted. He smelled do freaking good…

I led them to the living room after closing and locking my door. Melissa took a seat on the floor while I sat on one end of the couch. Mark sat next to me and Mr. Wright took a seat in the big arm chair. Shawn sat on the floor next to Melissa making her smile. I knew she had a crush on him but it really didn't bother me.

"So…tell me about yourselves." I said to break the ice.

Mark smirked and looked at me, but didn't say anything. In fact he barley spoke the entire night he was there. Mr. Wright entertained us with his funny stories of his childhood but Mark just sat there with his arms folded and…his eyes locked on me. At first I wasn't certain if he was really watching me or not until I got up to go to the kitchen during a movie. He looked at me as I got up and left the room, sending odd chills down my spine.

While I was in the kitchen, the house phone rang. I sighed and answered the one hanging on the wall.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" my dad asked.

I smiled and hit the speakerphone button, "Oh nothing just watching some movies with Melissa."

"Oh alright then. I'm sorry I wasn't home when you got there." He said. "I literally got the call when you were at school so I didn't have time to tell you."

"It's alright dad I'm fine." I said, not noticing the figure standing in my doorway. "I understand you have an important job."

"Well that's good…anyways I hope this doesn't bother you but I have to stay here an extra day or two." He said.

I gasped, "What? Why dad?"

He sighed, "Listen, they've got autograph signings here and plus I think someone is after me."

"Really? Who's after you?" I asked, remembering Shawn's story.

"The Undertaker and the Big Show. They are dangerous men Serena so make sure you're careful around the house ok?"

I smiled at the sound of concern in his voice. "Ok dad."

"Alright well you take it easy. I love you ok?" he said.

"I love you too." I said.

Once he hung up, I hit the end button and hung the phone back up. I then sighed and poured myself some apple juice before turning and seeing Mark standing in the doorway. I was so startled by his appearance that I dropped my glass and it shattered.

"Shit." I said before grabbing a dish towel.

He walked into the room and bent down, picking up the glass with his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

His voice took me off guard for a moment. It was deep and sexy…and really turned me on.

I bent down and started drying the apple juice up. "It's alright."

As I patted the ground, he looked up at me. I pretended not to notice at first but gave myself away when I glanced at him and started smiling. When I was about to get up, he reached out and gently grabbed my arm. His thumb slowly traced over my skin before he turned my hand over to look at it.

"You've got glass in your hand." He said softly before gently pulling it out of my finger.

"Wow…I didn't even notice." I said to him as he brought my finger to his mouth and gently sucked the blood from it. Although something like that was kind of gross…I found it really sexy. I bit my bottom lip as he gently released my hand.

"Uh…thank you." I said as we both stood up.

"You're welcome." He said before tossing the broken glass into the garbage. I turned and placed the towel in the sink. I listened as he walked towards me.

"So…why have you been so quiet all night." I asked.

He didn't answer at first; instead, he simply placed his hands on my waist and turned me around to face him. I nearly trembled at how tall he was compared to me but his looks had me pretty much glued to my spot.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smirked a little before gently tracing my face with his fingertips. "Admiring your beauty, I've never seen someone so gorgeous in my entire life."

I dropped my gaze from him for a moment before he reached up and let my hair down. He then ran his fingers through them, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. I loved it when people, particularly men, played with my hair. I knew I needed to stop him before I ended up on my back and underneath him…

"Um…please don't do that." I said as I reached up and grabbed his wrist.

He smiled, "Why not? Are you scared?"

I gave his words some thought for a moment, "I don't understand the question. Are you asking me if I'm afraid of you…or something else?"

He smirked and then gently tilted my head back. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against my neck. A soft moan left me as I sighed with pleasure. His lips were so smooth and warm against my flesh. What the hell was he trying to do to me?

Once his lips were done exploring my neck, he released his grip on my hair and looked deep into my eyes.

"You know what I'm asking…so I'll ask you again….Are you scared?" he said as his lips slowly pressed against mine.

I got nervous as his body pressed up against mine. I could feel his hard erection through his sweatpants, making my body quiver with curiosity. I then remembered that I had just met this guy…and hardly knew him.

"I'm not sure if I can answer your question just yet. I barley know you Mark." I said as I gently pushed him backwards.

He grinned and then kissed my forehead, "Clever girl…perhaps I'll visit more often when daddy dearest isn't around."

I smirked, "Perhaps you should."

He ran his fingers through my hair once more before lifting my chin with his fingers, "You might want to be careful Serena. Everything I want…I get."

Without another word, he released me and headed back into the living room with the others. I hadn't noticed before but my body was steaming hot now. Man…he sure knew how to talk to women…if only I knew more about him before my next encounter with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Caller**

"Serena, last night was a blast!" Melissa said that next morning. She ended up spending the night with me after the guys left. I found myself thinking a lot about my encounter with Mark. He had managed to turn me on in a matter of seconds and I had just met him. Before he left the house last night, he had pulled me out onto the porch and kissed me goodnight. He left me with one question on my mind…Who was he?

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I said as I poured her a glass of apple juice.

She smiled, "Are you going to invite them over here for another night?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean…it was nice having male company other than Shawn for once."

She looked at me for a few moments, "Serena…what's on your mind? Did something happen last night that I don't know about?"

"Hm? Oh no…why do you ask?" I asked as I placed the juice back in the refrigerator.

"Well…you've been smiling all morning and last night you seemed…different." She said.

I bit my bottom lip as I began to blush. She gasped and stood to her feet. "Serena! What did you do?"

"Nothing…Mark kissed me though." I said as I touched my lips.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "I'm so jealous!"

I blushed, "You shouldn't be though…I mean I have no clue what it means. The two of us barley talked at all and yet…I feel strongly attracted to him."

She gasped, "Maybe he's a vampire! You know like twilight!"

I rolled my eyes, "I highly doubt it Melissa. He's always outside in the sun."

"Well….maybe he's a different type of vampire." She said.

I shook my head and then headed for the living room, "Give it a rest Melissa. The man isn't a vampire, he's just…different."

She sighed, "Ok then."

After chilling out for awhile the two of us got showered up and then headed to the mall for a few hours in Melissa's car. While we were out, I spotted an area for WWF autograph signings.

"Hey, let's check that out real fast." I said.

She chuckled, "Oh please, you know I'm not into that stuff Serena."

"Oh come on, I just want to see whose all here for the signings." I said as I tugged her towards the table.

She finally gave in and we made our way to the table. There was a huge crowd of people there, most of them trying to get just a glimpse of their favorite wrestler. I finally gave up and decided to wait until I went to the show on Monday. As we were leaving I thought I had heard someone whisper my name. I turned around to see who it was, only to see that no one was there.

"Serena, are you ok?" Melissa asked.

I looked around once more but still didn't see anyone but the crowd.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine. Let's go." I said as we left the mall.

"So what are you going to be up to for the rest of the day?" she asked me. "I hope you aren't planning on seeing Mark again."

I giggled, "Of course not…then again I don't see much of a problem with it,"

"Neither do I, but I've been thinking about it Serena…maybe you should be more careful around him." She said.

"I will. Besides I don't plan on letting him back into the house until I know more about him." I told her.

"Good." She said as we pulled up in front of my house. "Alright girl call me later."

"I will and no sneaking over to Shawn's house. I know you've got a crush on him." I said as I got out of the car.

She laughed, "I'm an angel though…I would never do such a thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. See ya later girlie. Call me when you get home."

"I will." She said as she pulled off.

I watched her ride down the street before heading into my house. There was an eerie silence as I punched in the numbers to the gate and then walked up the small hill to get to my house. As I was pulling out my house keys I thought I could feel someone watching me. I looked around for a moment but didn't see anyone in Mark's yard or the other neighbor's yard.

I was still freaked out so I unlocked the door and went inside. After punching in the security code I went to the living room and turned on the TV. I watched a few movies before realizing that Melissa never called to check in with me.

I sighed and got up to call her, getting her voicemail three times. I then decided to call Shawn, thinking that maybe she was with him, but I got no answer from him either.

"Maybe they're together…" I said out loud before hanging up the phone. I was still bothered by them not answering or calling back since they always did…but the phone never rang until later on that night. I was in my room brushing my hair up into my normal ponytail when the phone started ringing. I sighed and went to my dad's room to answer it, checking the caller ID before I answered. Melissa's name popped up so I smiled with relief…at first.

"Way to not call me back dork." I said when I hit talk.

I didn't hear anything on the other end so I rolled my eyes thinking it was a prank.

"Hello? Melissa?" I said but there still wasn't an answer. "I can see your name on the caller ID genius…"

"_This isn't Melissa…." _Said a dark voice.

I froze for a second, "Shawn? Are you two playing with me right now?"

"_This isn't Shawn either…"_

I felt chills rising in my spine, "Ok…so who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough…I promise."

Those were the last words spoken by this freak before he hung up. I glanced at the phone for a moment before hanging up and going back to my bedroom. When I got there, I shut my door and then opened up my curtains to my window, only to see a pair of eyes looking at me from Mark's window.

I gasped and backed away before I realized it was just Mark. I sighed in embarrassment before taking in what I saw. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was flowing down his back. I couldn't see anything below his waist but…I was willing to bet that he was wearing a towel. He smiled and opened his window. I opened mine too and leaned out of it just a little to talk to him.

"You alright over there?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, for the most part…uh you haven't seen Shawn today have you?"

He shook his head, "No I haven't why?"

I sighed, "Well I can't seem to find him or Melissa. I'm kind of worried."

He smirked, "Are you scared of being over there alone?"

I glanced over my shoulder for a moment wondering if I should tell him that information or not. "Uh…a little bit."

"Why don't you come over here then? I'll keep you company." He said as he flashed a sexy grin.

"um, I'm not sure about that Mark."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about your dad, he's not going to find out about this."

"How do you know?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Trust me, I know. Come on I'll meet you on the porch."

I nodded and stepped back into my room. For a mere second, excitement rose in my chest but then vanished when I remembered that my friends were missing. I glanced in the mirror at myself before grabbing a small jacket and putting it on over my tank top. I then debated whether or not I should change out of my pajama shorts. Sure they would be teasing him if I left them on but it was hot outside and I felt like being comfortable. I grabbed my house keys and headed over to his place, hoping to God that I wasn't about to make some bad choices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Real or not? **

As promised, Mark met me outside on his porch. He had pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and changed into some silky black pajama pants. When I got up onto the porch, I noticed how sparkly his eyes were in the moonlight. We stared at each other for a few moments, each of us lost in the other's charms.

"Your eyes…they're so green." I said.

He smiled, "Yeah, yours are pretty nice as well."

I giggled, "Thanks…"

"Come on in. It's kind of chilly out here." He said as he guided me into his house.

I smiled and walked inside, with him close behind me. There was soft music playing in the background and red candles illuminating the living room when I walked in.

"Uh, where is Mr. Wright?" I asked as he stepped up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I tensed against his warm body, unsure of what he wanted from me.

"He's out for the night…it's just me and you Serena." He whispered into my ear.

I licked my lips and turned around to face him. His eyes seemed to burn into my very soul as I stared into them.

"Why do you want me so bad Mark? You don't even know me." I said.

He chuckled and pressed me against the couch, "I don't have to fully know you to know what I want from you."

I chuckled, "Well…I'm not the type of girl to give it up so willingly."

"You will for me." He said as he once again let my hair down.

"Mark I can't do this…I need to find my-"

"-shh…" he said as he placed a finger over my lips. "No more talking. We both know that the sexual tension between us can't go unanswered."

My body shivered as he hand ran through my hair and the other ran up my belly, grasping my breast firmly. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as his lips were brought to my neck, gently tracing it with soft kisses.

"M-Mark…please. We can't-" I was once again silenced by this time by his lips pressing against mine. I tried to push him off of me, but then his tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for entry into my mouth. Without further question, I opened my mouth and let him in, wrapping my arms around his neck as I did so. My eyes slowly closed as a strange lust took over my body. Before I knew what was happening, he had picked me up carried me up to his bedroom.

The longer we kissed, the weaker I felt against him. When he laid me on his bed, I had every opportunity to get up and run out of there, but I felt so powerless. What had he done to me? He stood over me and watched as I fought against myself to leave. I could see pure amusement in his eyes as fear began to grow in mine.

"W-what is going on?" I asked. "What did you…do to me?"

He laughed deeply before he reached up and pulled his ponytail free letting his long black hair flow down his back.

"You've been given a sedative to help you relax…" he said with a sly grin.

I groaned as my vision became extremely blurry. "W-who are you?"

"me? Oh I'm the guy your father warned you about…the one who plans on making his life a living hell."

My eyes widened, "W-w-wait a minute…you're…you're…"

He smiled and then climbed on top of me. He pinned my wrists into the mattress and brought his face close to mine, letting his hair fall down and darken the area between our faces.

"Yes…I'm the Undertaker…and you my dear…are going to send that father of yours a message." He said before bringing his lips back down to mine.

I tried to fight him off but the sedative was much too strong for me to fight. Before I knew it, I felt a burning sensation going down my throat and throughout my body. When he pulled away he started laughing darkly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I shut my eyes and started screaming at the top of my lungs as the burning got worse. Suddenly his laughter disappeared along with the burning sensation. I opened my eyes and sat up, still screaming before I realized that I was in my bedroom.

I looked around my room for a moment and then laid back down sighing with relief. "Good…it was just a dream."

I got up out of bed and got myself ready for church. As I was straightening my hair my phone rang. I put down the straightener and went to answer it, this time seeing Shawn's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I said thinking that maybe I would hear his voice.

"_Be careful…little girl." _

I gasped and dropped the phone before running out of the room and back to my bedroom. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I needed my father back here and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unsure**

"Serena? Why are you calling me so early?" my dad said when he answered the phone a few minutes later.

"Dad listen to me, it's very important that you get back here as fast as you can." I said as I walked down the steps of the house and walked into the living room. I closed the curtains on every window in the living room and then crouched on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. I was too scared to leave the house or even think about making sudden moves that might draw attention to my creepy neighbors.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

I sniffled, trying to fight back tears. "Dad, I think the Undertaker and the Big Show are in our town."

He chuckled, "That's not funny Serena. You know I don't play games this early in the morning."

"But dad I'm not lying! They've been staying next door this entire time you were gone." I cried.

He sighed, "Serena, that isn't possible."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they are here where I am." He said. "I've seen them."

I shook my head, "That can't be right dad."

"Oh it is honey. I told you they were after me. Besides neither of them even know that I have a daughter ok?" he said.

I took a deep breath and squeezed my legs against my body. "Dad-"

"-Serena, just take a deep breath ok? Maybe those guys are just trying to scare you or maybe you had a nightmare or something."

I sighed thinking about the nightmare I had the night before. It seemed so real but…there was no way I got back to my bed that fast.

"Maybe your right…" I said after a moment. "I'm sorry dad."

"It's alright. I expect you to call if there's a problem." He said.

I smiled and wiped my cheek of the fresh tear that had formed. "Ok. Well you go ahead back to sleep. I'll call you later or something."

"Alright honey, bye-bye."

I didn't say anything back before hanging up. I was still shaken up about the entire situation but I figured that Shawn and Melissa were playing tricks on me.

"I must be stupid." I said as I got up and reopened my curtains.

I then grabbed my house keys and headed out for church, feeling slightly safe about walking but still worried about my friends. I became even more worried when I got to church and didn't see either of them there. What the hell…Melissa never missed church especially on days when we had to sing. I looked around for awhile, trying to see if I could find her but I only ran into her mom.

"Have you seen Melissa at all?" I asked her. "I've been calling her since yesterday but I haven't gotten an answer."

"You too?" she said surprisingly. "I haven't seen her since you girls went to the mall."

I sighed now more worried than ever. "Oh God…I hope she's alright."

"Yes me too. If you hear anything from her let me know ok?" she said. "I think I'm going to file a missing persons report."

I nodded, "That would be a great idea."

She hugged me and then offered me a ride home. Of course I took it, wondering just where my friend was.

"Call me if you need anything sweetie." She told me when I got out of the car.

"I will, thanks for the ride." I said.

She nodded as I shut the door and headed to my gate. I was taken off guard when I saw that it was open…

I looked around for a second but didn't see anyone in sight. "Maybe I left it open…"

I stepped past it and jogged up to my house. Luckily, the front door was locked, so I took my key out and went into the house. I then punched in my code and watched the gate close from the door. After that, I went into my kitchen to make some lunch, only to find Shawn sitting on the counter.

I gasped, "Shawn! What are you doing here?"

He laughed and hopped off of the counter, "Sorry. I knew the code numbers to your gate so…I figured I'd come up here and wait for you."

My eyes narrowed, "Ok that explains how you got past the gate but it doesn't explain how you got in my house."

He looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Serena…I always climb in through your window remember?"

I thought about it, remembering the night he snuck in to try and get in my pants again, but I wouldn't let him.

"Oh yeah. Well don't do that when I'm not here silly." I said. "Where have you been anyway?"

He sighed, "Oh I've been helping my buddies out with their motorbikes down at their shop."

I folded my arms, "They own a shop?"

He nodded, "Yep. Why? You look a little troubled."

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair, "I am troubled. I haven't heard from Melissa since she dropped me off yesterday and I've been getting strange calls from her phone and yours."

He glanced at me and then felt his pockets for his phone. "That's weird…I never noticed that my phone was missing."

I shook my head, "Figures. Well have you seen her?"

"No. I mean she did call me after dropping you off but…I haven't heard from her since." He said as he walked up to me.

"Well I don't like this. It doesn't sound like her at all." I said.

"Hey, don't worry yourself to death. I'm sure she's over a guy's house or something and doesn't want to be bothered." He said as he rubbed my arms. "Speaking of guys, Mark really enjoyed spending time with you."

I smirked a little, "He did?"

"Oh yes." He said with a big smile, "He wanted to know if you didn't mind him coming over again."

I raised an eyebrow, "Just him?"

"Yep." He said.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"Mr. Wright and I will be at my place." He said. "We've got to get caught up on our video games."

I looked down at my feet, "I don't know if that's a good idea Shawn."

"Why not? Mark's a nice guy." He said.

I sighed, "Yeah but we barley know each other."

"Which is why you're going to spend quality time together. He really likes you." He said.

I chuckled as I thought about the teasing kiss he gave me in my kitchen. Then again…he seemed so mysterious, like he was hiding something.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, "I don't know Shawn-"

"-Serena, trust me…just let him come over and you'll see for yourself. He's not a bad guy."

I smirked and then decided to give it a shot. "Fine, tell him to come by around seven. And are we going to Raw tomorrow still?"

"Of course girl. Besides, I have a good feeling that this will be a time you will never forget." He said.

I wish I would have known what Shawn meant by that at that time. I so would have changed my mind about letting Mark come over that night….


	8. Chapter 8

**A Hot Night**

Music played loudly in my room as I blow-dried my hair and got dressed in my pajamas later on that night. I was kind of nervous about Mark coming over that night but for some reason, I was going through every possible step to make sure things were perfect. I even left my hair down since he seemed to like it that way.

Once I was done getting myself ready, I went down to my kitchen and started popping some popcorn. I then went to the living room and set the TV up for a movie. I wasn't sure what to watch just yet but something told me that we probably wouldn't be watching much of the movie. Once the popcorn was done, I put it into a huge bowl and then went back to the living room. The house phone started ringing the minute I sat the bowl on the small coffee table. I almost didn't answer it at first but the sight of my dad's name brought some reassurance to my mind.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you?" he asked.

I sighed and glanced out the window looking for Mark, "I'm ok, just about to watch another movie."

"Oh sounds like fun." He said. "Anyways, what did you do today?"

"Just went to church and talked to Shawn for a little while." I said as I paced around the living room.

"That's cool. I wish you would let me meet this Shawn kid." He said. "I feel like I hear so much about him and have yet to see him."

I sighed, "That's because he's scared of you."

He laughed, "Well it's not like your dating him or anything."

"True. I've tried to get him to come meet you but he simply refuses." I said as I plopped down on the couch. "It's almost as if you would know him or something."

He chuckled, "I doubt it. The only guy I know named Shawn is the commissioner of my job and he's been gone for awhile now."

"Really? How come?" I asked.

He fell silent for a moment.

"Dad?" I asked again.

"Uh, let me call you in the morning sweetie. I just thought about something." He said.

I blinked, "Uh ok then. Love you."

"love you too." He said before hanging up the phone.

Odd. He never got off the phone so hastily before. I shook it off and got up to put the phone on the charger. Just as I did that, the buzzer from the gate sounded. I smiled and went to the window, seeing Mark standing on the other side of the gate. I smiled and punched in some numbers to open it. After he stepped past it, I reentered the code so it would close and then opened my front door and watched him walk up to the porch.

He looked very hot in his form fitting blue jeans, black beater, and black bandana that he had tied around his head. Once again he was wearing those black sunglasses, hiding those eyes from my sight. His hair was flowing down his back too, shining in the moonlight. Man I wanted to run my fingers through it so bad, but I had to be careful with him. He had a small bouquet of lilies in his hand…my favorite flowers. I smiled and stepped to the side to let him in my house. He stopped in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Good evening." He said. "These are for you."

I smiled and took the flowers into my hands. "Thanks, I love lilies."

"I can tell." He said. "You've got skin as soft as the petals on this particular flower."

I bit my bottom lip and dropped my gaze from him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said before stepping completely into my house.

I turned and shut my door and locked it before going to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. He followed me quietly, watching me from the entrance of the kitchen.

"So…what made you want to hang with me all alone tonight?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

I shrugged as I filled up the vase with water and placed the flowers inside of it. I hadn't heard him move towards me, so I shrieked when I felt his hands rest on my waist and his body pressed against mine.

"Ever since I first saw you a few days ago…I've been sure that you're the one that I want Serena." He said before moving my hair away from my neck and pressing his lips against my skin. "And I can tell that you've been thinking about me as well."

My entire body shivered against him before I found the nerve to pull away from him. I sat the vase on the counter and then walked backwards from the kitchen. I kept my eyes on him as he followed me slowly with a mischievous smile on his face. There was something so attractive about the way he looked at me. Even with the sunglasses shielding his eyes, I could tell that he was desperately craving my body.

"Ok…that may be true, but I don't think we should do anything drastic just yet. We just met and…"

"And?" he said as my back met the wall in the hallway. I watched as he approached me slowly and touched my chin softly. My mouth quivered as I fought against myself. My body and mind were fighting against each other, unsure of what to do…

"And…I'm strongly attracted to you." I blurted out before he brought his lips down to mine. Unlike my dream, I didn't fight him off. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss. After a few moments, he lifted me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs. We kept kissing each other until he reached one of the guest rooms. He kicked the door open with his foot and carried me to the bed, laying me down gently.

Carefully, he took his time stripping me down of all my clothing and then his own. I was more than scared to see the size of his penis. He was like a freak of nature…I was sure it wasn't going to fit inside of me. He wasted no time climbing on top of me, and reclaiming my lips for his own. They soon began to swell, but that didn't matter to him. He kept kissing me roughly, moving down to my neck and breasts every now and then.

"Are you scared?" he asked me when he moved up to my ear.

I looked up at my ceiling and rubbed his shoulders before answering truthfully, "Yes."

He chuckled and kissed me gently on the lips. "Don't be…I won't hurt you…not yet."

I didn't even bother to ask what he meant because he had slid his penis halfway inside of me. The mixture of pleasure and pain made me gasp uncontrollably and clinch his body to mine.

"Shh, just relax Serena. The pain will be gone before you know it." he said as he looked into my eyes. Man I didn't know what to do or think about this until the pain did subside. He began moving slowly in and out my small opening, making it wetter and wetter by the second. I finally moaned as pure pleasure gained control of my body, surrendering to the man above me.

Everything seemed to slow down as we shared our little moment together. He was in complete control, lifting me up and holding me tight as he kissed my neck and nibbled on my breasts. I tossed my head back and moaned as his hands found my waist and he began to slowly move me up and down on his dick. I kissed him between moans, not believing the amount of pleasure racing through my body.

When he laid me back down, he held my legs up on his shoulders and said, "Get ready, I'm going to make you mine."

I giggled a little before feeling him thrust deeper inside of me. I grabbed a hold of the sheets and closed my eyes, moaning a little louder.

"Ohhh…harder Mark…please!" I groaned.

He smiled, "Are you certain you can handle that?"

I nodded as he flipped me over and made me get on my knees. I rested my hands flat on the headboard as he grabbed my hips and completely filled my pussy with his dick. I began crying at the top of my lungs as he started slamming himself deep inside of me. He his balls smacked against me repeatedly as the headboard hit the wall. I was sure that all of these sounds were filling the entire house but I didn't let that stop my from making all the noise in the world. I only got louder when he held onto my hair with one arm and began pumping faster inside of me. That mixture alone was enough to drive me wild.

"Oh fuck yeah…" I moaned, "Aw, aw, aw, awwww…."

"Mmm…" he groaned as he slowed down. "Damn, you're a champion love."

I giggled and then turned around, "Lay down, it's my turn."

He laid down like I asked and watched as I went to work, sucking his dick. It was always something I wanted to try but…never really got the chance to. Listening to his moans only made me want more of him so, I stopped and climbed on top of him. He directed me right onto his dick, slowly letting me down onto it before roughly letting me bounce on it. I tossed my head back and nearly screamed, "Oh Mark!"

He watched me with a smirk on his face, one that kind of creeped me out but I chose to ignore it. Then, without warning he whipped me right onto my back and pinned my wrists into the mattress. His eyes stayed on mine as he pounded the hell out of my body, making the bed squeak even louder than before.

"Mark! Oh God, oh God…Awwwww!" I moaned as I reached my climax and came all over his dick. He ended up coming inside of me, with a growl of satisfaction.

"Wow…that was the best sex ever." I said softly as he laid on top of me.

He chuckled, "Yes it was."

I smiled and kissed the side of his head, before he kissed my lips. "Rest my love…you have a big day tomorrow."

I chuckled. "I do?"

"Yes. Aren't you going to see Raw for the first time?" he said.

I nodded, "Oh yea. Shawn supposed to take me."

"Good…well maybe I'll see you sometime after the show." He said.

I sighed, "I don't know, my dad might be back tomorrow night."

He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll think of something. Now go to sleep."

I nodded as he kissed me once more and then climbed off of me. I didn't know what it was, but laying in his arms that night seemed almost perfect but I still couldn't help but think that something wasn't right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Getting the Picture**

The next morning, I woke up to the sun's beautiful rays shining in on me. At first I wasn't sure why I was in the guest room until I sat up and saw that I was naked. I smiled and pulled the sheets up over myself as I climbed out of bed. As expected, Mark wasn't there so I went straight to the bathroom to get a shower. That smile never left my face as I stood under the water and washed myself from head to toe. There were a couple of bruises on the back of my thighs and of course some on my chest from Mark. Boy that man sure knew how to put it on a girl. I wasn't expecting my second time to be so amazing.

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and went into my room to get dressed. Since I was going to Raw, I picked out one of my dad's shirts he had specially made for me. It was a short sleeve black t-shirt with a low v-neckline and the numbers "3:16" written across the front in white letters. I then slid into some blue jeans and blow-dried my hair. After all that, I went back to the guest room and pulled the sheets from the bed. I smiled to myself as Mark's cologne filled my nose as I took the sheets down to the basement. Once I got them in the dryer I went back upstairs to make myself some breakfast. I ended up making a quick bowl of cereal since I didn't really feel like cooking. I then took my bowl into the living room and sat down on the couch before turning on the TV.

"The WWF will be in town today for their annual Monday Night Raw viewing." Said the news reporter. "We were able to get an exclusive interview with the Big Show and the Undertaker this morning, in which they sent out a special warning to Vince McMahon."

I took a bite of my cereal as the tall men were shown on screen. The Undertaker wore an all black robe outlined in deep purple as he stood in front of the camera, partially blocking out the Big Show. The sight of those green eyes sent a bothersome chill down my spine. Did this man have to be staring at me?

"Vince and the rest of you men in the back, tonight…darkness will shroud the WWF if I don't get my return title shot against Stone Cold Steve Austin. For I plan to bring a gorgeous young woman into my ministry tonight if I don't get what I want. So be careful…because evil waits for no one."

More chills went down my spine as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and then stepped off screen. I was about to change the channel when my dad popped on the screen. I smiled as he took a hold of the microphone and sent the reporter packing.

"I don't give a damn what the Undertaker wants. As far as I'm concerned I'll whip his ass at any time and that's all I've got to say about that."

I giggled, loving how he always laid down the law. Once his segment was over I changed the channel and watched cartoons for a while. My mind kept drifting back to the night before making me giggle at random times. I wondered if he was home now. Maybe I could get a quick one in before the show…no. I needed to control myself. There was no way I could allow myself to let him in that easily next time…well…if there was a next time in the near future.

**7 pm**

"Serena! Would you please hurry it up already?" Shawn yelled from the bottom of the steps.

I sighed as I finished putting on my make-up. "Alright I'm coming! Goodness hold your horses."

"Well it's tough to get good parking, especially when you're riding in a limo like we are." He said.

I finished putting on my make-up and then headed to the steps. "Uh…why are we going in a limo?"

He glanced up at me as I made my way down the steps. "Oh…well…I figured since you are Stone Cold's daughter, it would be nice for you to arrive in style."

"Shawn! My dad isn't supposed to know that I'm coming remember?" I said.

He sighed, "Yeah I know, but don't you worry. I'm sure he won't be mad if I tell him I brought you there without you knowing you were even coming."

I sighed, "Yeah well my shirt my give that one away don't you think?"

"No. Just tell him you always wear it on nights he performs. He's never home with you to know that remember?"

I fell silent for a few seconds, "Oh…right."

"Now come on." He said as he grabbed my purse from the couch. "We've got a show to catch."

I smiled and followed him out onto my porch, locking my door tight before going to get in the limo.

"So, Mark told me you two had a nice night last night." Shawn said once we were headed down the road.

I sighed and tried to fight my smile but I knew I couldn't hide anything from him. "Yes we did."

He raised an eyebrow, "What did you two do that has you blushing."

I hid my face in my hands, "Nothing."

"Bulshit…I bet you two kissed and cuddled and kissed some more…"

I started laughing at his sarcasm. "Shut up Shawn! Yes we did kiss and that was all."

He folded his arms and glared at me, "Out with it Serena. I know more happened that you're not telling me about."

I bit my bottom lip and raked my hand threw my hair glaring in another direction. "Ok…so I wasn't that innocent last night…"

He gasped, "Serena, are you trying to tell me that you two had sex?"

I didn't look at him so he reached over and poked my side. "Serena!"

"What? I couldn't help myself! There was just something about him that made me melt right into his arms." I said.

"Yea and right out of your panties!" he said, making me giggle more. "Damn girl. That explains the small bruise on your chest…"

I gasped and pulled out my small mirror in my purse. "Oh my goodness!"

"What? It isn't that bad Serena, it is shaped like something though." He said.

I glanced at it curiously trying to see what he saw, but all I saw was a letter T and maybe a V or an X below it?

"Wow…it is shaped like something." I said as I gently touched it. "Gosh I hope my dad never sees this because he'll be so pissed."

He chuckled, "That is true but I don't think it's him you need to worry about tonight."

I glared at him, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Hm? Oh, nothing…just ignore what I said."

"ok." I said as I turned my attention back out of the window.

A few short minutes later we got caught in traffic just up the street from the arena. I sighed in annoyance hating the traffic that was slowing me down from seeing my father perform. After a few seconds of waiting this chubby police officer came up to the driver's window.

"Is there a problem officer?" the driver said in a strange voice that made me cringe.

"Oh no," the officer said in an unusually squeaky voice. "But I do need you to take the alley if you're transporting someone important to tonight's show."

The driver nodded and did as the police officer said. As the limo rode past the officer, I got a good glimpse of what he looked like. He was not only chubby but his eyes were sunken as if he hadn't slept in ages, his skin was as white as snow, and an evil grin lurked on his face.

"Shawn…what's going on?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "Just sit still for now, soon you'll be where you need to be."

"Where I need to be? Shawn what are you talking about?" I asked as I glanced through the front glass and saw a tall heavyset man standing at the end of the alley. "Who is that?"

The limo came to a halt as fear began to grow in my heart. "um…Shawn…I don't think this is where the show is."

He laughed, "Of course it isn't, but this is where I hand you over to my boss."

I glanced over at him as he took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"W-what are you doing? This isn't funny Shawn!" I screamed.

"You're right. It's all in fact….entertaining." he said before launching himself at me.

I screamed and kicked him in the chest before opening up the side door and tumbling out. As he came after me, I shut the door, hitting him square in the head before getting up.

"Hello Serena." Said the familiar voice of Mr. Wright.

I looked up at the front of the limo and saw to my horror…the Big Show standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. I backed up slowly realizing what was going on. How stupid could I be!

"Y-you…but why?" I asked.

He smirked and stepped towards me. "Oh Serena, your father owes The Undertaker a shot at that title…and you are going to help us get it."

I shook my head, "Us?"

Before I could react, the front door to the limo swung open and a leg dressed in all black stepped out. My eyes grew wider when the person fully stepped out and smirked at me.

Standing there with his long black hair framing the sides of his face and staring at me with the coldest green eyes was the Undertaker. My heart began to break as my eyes traced over the familiar tattoos that I had just touched the night before.

"Mark?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. "It can't be."

"But it is." He said as he began to walk towards me. "Thanks for last night…It gave me a good warm up for tonight."

A tear fell from my eye as they laughed together. I felt so stupid…how could I have not seen the resemblance! Was I blinded by passion? Or was it something else?

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

He smirked, "Well…I've already gotten one thing from you. Now all I need you to do is aid me in getting your father to give me a shot at his title."

I shook my head, "No."

He chuckled, "you hear that Show? She refused."

"Ah…bad luck for her." The Big Show said. "It looks like Paul there gets to use his favorite drug on you."

I looked around, unsure of what they were talking about until I heard someone behind me. When I turned around, I came face to face with that chubby police officer. He was flicking a needle and stepping closer to me.

"It looks like we're going to have to do some persuading of our own…right gentleman."

I shook my head and turned to run, but the Undertaker snatched me like lightening. He did have a good lock on my arms but my feet were free so I kicked him below the belt and he let go of me. Before I could go anywhere else, the Big show hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

"Ahhhh! Let me go!" I screamed before he dropped me into the trunk of the limo.

I glared up at him as the Undertaker reappeared next to him. "So you want to play games little girl?"

I chuckled, "I wasn't much of a little girl last night now was I?"

He smirked, "I can see that I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours."

"Oh go fuck yourself!" I screamed.

He looked at me sharply before backhanding me right across the face. I was knocked out instantly, letting them win this little battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sacrificed**

"Be careful you idiot! The master won't be pleased if we send her out there all bruised up!" I heard some guy say before feeling my right arm being tied down to something. I groaned as my cheek began to hurt from the slap the Undertaker gave me. That's when I remembered…I was in danger. My eyes popped open and I found myself laying in a darkened area with my arms opened wide and my legs tied down to something. I saw two men, one on each side of me. They both had long blonde hair and what appeared to be blue eyes.

I groaned when the one with sunglasses finished tying my arm down to the platform I was on. He glanced at me with an evil smirk and then looked at his partner.

"It looks like the bride is awake." He said.

My eyes widened in horror, "B-bride? What are you talking about?"

They shared a laugh as they stood over me. "Awe don't you worry miss Williams…you'll see very soon once our master comes back to check on you."

"Yes…we need to make sure your wedding dress satisfies what he wants." The one with the sunglasses said.

I glanced down at myself and saw that my clothes had been changed. I was wearing a very skimpy black dress that stopped mid-thigh and showed off the majority of my chest. It had thick straps that aided in pulling up my breasts and I could feel a veil on top of my head.

"W-who are you!" I asked. "Why are you doing this to me!"

"_why are you doing this to me?" _they mocked me. "We are Edge and Christian…The Brood."

I sighed and started tugging at my restraints. "Let me go please! I swear I won't tell the Undertaker!"

They laughed, "Of course you won't which is why you're going to stay here until the Prince of Darkness is ready for you."

"Yeah, if your daddy dearest doesn't comply to the Undertaker's wishes, then you'll not only become his bride…but his slave as well."

I trembled in fear not certain of what to do or say when I heard the door open.

"That's enough you two…you're frightening her." Said the Undertaker, whose voice bounced off of the walls that surrounded me. "Leave us."

They bowed and did as he asked.

"No! Don't leave me here with him! Please!" I screamed.

He laughed darkly as he came into view from above my head. "Now now now Serena…weren't we best mates just last night?"

I sniffled as I thought about it, "Yes, but that was before I realized who you were!"

"Ah, now why should that matter?" he said as he bent down on his knees to get closer to me. I turned my head away from him as he gently touched my neck and moved his hand down the length of my body. "These are still the same hands that touched your soft skin…and these-"

I groaned as he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. "-are the same lips that lit your body on fire."

I bit my lip before he brought his face closer to mine, going in for the kiss but none came.

"Don't worry my sweet, you'll get plenty of those after our wedding." He said with an evil grin.

I shook my head, "I don't want anything from you!"

"Come now…we both know that you crave my body as much as I crave yours. You will surrender to me again…I promise." He said as he headed for the door. "Bring her to the stage…Austin and I had some business to tend to."

I watched as the Brood and some other guys came in the room and lifted the platform I was on. I screamed for help before one of them put a black sheet over my face. I remained quiet as they carried me to the ring. I was too scared to bother fighting with any of them especially when I was a young female. I heard the sound of my father's voice from backstage as he talked about how he was going to whip the Undertaker's ass.

"I see no reason to give you another title shot when you've already had your chance!" he announced.

Just then, the Undertaker's music started playing, signaling the beginning of the end for me.

"I think you might want to change your mind about that Austin." The Undertaker said as he led his group, along with me out onto the stage. "You see I warned everyone, that I would sacrifice a young girl tonight…and if you don't give me what I want Austin, then she'll be introduced to more terror than you could ever imagine."

My dad chuckled, "And just what makes you think I give a damn about some chick? The only girl I care for is-"

"-Your daughter." The Undertaker said before pulling the sheet from my face.

The crowd gasped and my father looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "Serena!"

The Undertaker laughed and turned his attention back to my father. "Now that I have your attention Austin…why don't we make a deal."

"You son of a bitch!" my dad yelled. "If you touch her I swear to God!"

The Undertaker laughed again, "Oh I think it's a little late for that Austin…you see your daughter tried to warn you before that I was already here…and the two of us got real acquainted right Serena?"

My father sighed, "Oh no…Serena…You bastard!"

I started crying, knowing that I had just broken my father's heart. How was I ever going to regain his trust after this?

"Raise her." The Undertaker said deeply.

I had no clue what he meant by that until I felt myself being lifted into the air. I was afraid of heights so…I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears fell from my eyes.

"Daaaaad!"

"Undertaker! Stop this! Please let her go!" my dad yelled.

The Undertaker began chanting something I couldn't understand before I felt the weird shaped mark begin to burn on me. I screamed even louder scaring the living daylights out of the audience who had fallen silent due to the suspense. Soon, I felt extremely weak and was no longer able to scream. My head fell forward into my chest and my vision became blurry. I was on the verge of passing out.

My dad hopped out of the ring and ran up the ramp, only to be blocked by the Undertaker's ministry. "You let her go you son of a bitch! Let her go before you kill her!"

"I'll release her to you if you give me my title shot at Hell in the Cell!" he yelled.

My dad looked up at me with tears in his eyes before saying, "Yes! Now let her go!"

The Undertaker looked up at me and nodded. Slowly his ministry retreated and the platform I was on began to lower itself. Before I reached the ground however, two lightning bolts hit my wrists and one other hit my legs, releasing me from the platform. I was too weak to stop myself from falling but that didn't stop my father from catching me in his arms.

"Serena?" he said, "Can you hear me?"

I tried to look into his eyes but, everything seemed to be spinning. I leaned my head against him and finally passed out in his arms, unsure of what was going to happen to me now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Readers: **For those of you who already read this chapter please feel free to repost your reviews. I had to take this down and repost it because some people couldn't see it. Sorry about this!

**Dad's Plan**

I wasn't too sure how long I was out, but it felt like an eternity once I finally opened my eyes. The annoying sound of my heart monitor was ringing in my ears as my eyes adjusted to the bright light from the sun. There were balloons floating at the end of my bed along with get well soon cards and flowers on my nightstand. I sat up with a smile before frowning again. I didn't recognize this hospital at all…

I looked for my signal light desperately wondering where in the hell I was. Before I found it, my door came open and my foster father stepped in. "Dad? Where are we?"

He glanced at me with a smile, "Oh you're awake. I'm so glad."

I sighed as he came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Dad…where are we. I don't recognize this place." I said.

He smiled and then took a seat on the bed. "Listen, before I tell you where we are, I need to know the truth…did you sleep with the Undertaker?"

I dropped my gaze from him and raked my hand through my hair. "Before I knew who he was I did."

He nodded, "Ok. Thanks for being truthful with me."

I nodded knowing he was disappointed in me but at the same time, glad that he didn't hit me.

"Serena, we're in Detroit." He said.

I gasped, "What? Why?"

He looked away from me for a moment and then took my hand into his own. "Well for one. I have a private place up here that'll keep you safe. Two…you're going to be a mother soon and I don't want that freak anywhere near you."

I gasped and touched my belly, shocked to find that it was a little hard already. "Oh my gosh…I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. Two months to be exact." He said.

"Two months! Dad is that how long I've been out?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm afraid so. I thought he had killed you for a moment but…you're a trooper."

I sighed and laid back in bed. "So what's the plan now?"

He looked into my eyes, "Well he doesn't know about the pregnancy…but I can't risk him hurting you or the baby."

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Staying here…well…you are." He said.

I chuckled, "Wait a second. You're making me stay here in Detroit all by myself?"

He nodded, "Yeah. He knows where I live and I don't want him coming to the house with you there all alone."

"But what if he finds me here?" I asked.

"he won't. No one knows the address to the house here." He said.

I sighed, "I don't know dad."

"Look just trust me. I've already got you under a new name and everything else. I'll come and see you whenever I'm sure he won't follow me…just promise me you won't hate me for this"

I looked away from him, "I'm not sure how to feel honestly."

"Hey, look at it as a way of growing up. You get to live on your own while raising your baby." He said.

I glanced at him and then finally smiled, "Alright. If you think this is the best idea then I'm with you. Just promise me that you'll visit."

"Of course I will." He said before kissing my forehead. "I love you Serena."

"I love you too dad." I said.

I wasn't sure how this entire set up would work but something told me that Mark wasn't as stupid as my father made him out to be. I mean, the man tricked me into believing he wasn't evil…and talked me right into bed with him. Now here I was carrying his child and being casted out into hiding in order to stay safe. I felt like a coward…like I couldn't stand on my own two feet.

I got out of the hospital a few days later. It was kind of awkward having to sneak out the back door of the hospital and into a regular taxi cab. The house I would be staying in was located just on the outskirts of the city. It was a really nice place with two floors and two bedrooms, one for me and the other for my bun in the oven. My dad had the entire place completely stocked up with food, drinks, baby stuff, and even laundry detergent.

"I don't want you leaving the house too often you hear?" he asked as he handed me keys to a little blue car that was out front.

I nodded, "I'll try."

He touched my shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. He won't find you here."

I nodded while thinking to myself, "Don't count on it. That is one mysterious man."

I walked into the baby's room and found that nothing was set up except the crib.

"I didn't know how you wanted it set up so…I left it like this for you." He said.

"That's fine. It'll give me something to do." I said. "What name do I go by here?"

He chuckled, "Margaret Benson."

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful."

"Hey, it's better than nothing." He said before we headed back downstairs. "I'll call you at least once a day to check on you. Make sure you're careful around here ok?"

I nodded and then hugged him. "I'm sorry for what I did dad."

He rubbed my back and then kissed my forehead, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

I smiled as he turned and left the house. "Oh yea and there is security around the house. Here's your card with the code. "

I took the card from him and then waved him good-bye, all the while wondering just how long it would be before the Undertaker found me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Readers: **Pay very close attention in this chapter. There is a hint in there that'll tell you how close the Undertaker is to finding her =)

**An Apology**

Living alone was pretty scary at first. I didn't have many people to talk to, or hang out with and most of all, my belly was getting bigger with each passing month. So far I had lived alone for four months. During that time frame, I had about five visits from my dad, the baby's room decorated, and I had discovered that I was going to have a little girl. Leaving the house for groceries every now and then was pretty nerve racking. I always had to wear a wig with sunglasses to hide my appearance. On top of that, driving was becoming a hassle with my belly in the way. Good thing I only had three months to go.

I barley watched TV unless it was an episode of Raw coming on. After my "disappearance" the Undertaker apparently abandoned his ministry and left the company due to the fact that he wasn't getting his way with Vince McMahon. Although it sounded like something he would do, I couldn't help but wonder if he was secretly looking for me.

"Good morning dad," I said one morning when he called.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed and mixed my fruit punch with some cut up honeydew. "Oh nothing much just making some juice,"

"That's good. Did you get my letter and the package with it?" he asked.

I turned towards the front door with a sigh, "I don't know let me check the mail real fast. What did you send me?"

"Oh just a few things for the baby and to tell you that Melissa was found alive." He said.

I gasped with excitement, "Oh my gosh really?"

"Yea, they found her in Shawn's basement but here's the kicker…she was hiding from her mom." He said.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled open the front door.

"Because like you, she was pregnant." He said.

"Was?" I asked as I picked up the package that was on the front porch.

He sighed, "She was a three months ahead of you."

"So she had the baby then?" I asked.

"Yea. Anyways, she didn't want anyone to know about it since Shawn is actually much older than he let on." He said.

"Older my ass…the man is a damn commissioner of a huge company!" I said as I stepped back into the house and shut the door with my foot. "I can't believe he even had me fooled."

"Shawn's a great actor Serena. Don't feel bad about being fooled." He said.

I smiled and sat the package down on the counter. I then opened a drawer and pulled out some shears so I could open it up.

"So how have things been? Any sign of my baby's demented father?" I asked as I dug the blade of the shears into the box and began slicing the tape open.

"No, but there was a rumor that he moved to Texas and had a huge house built," he said. "I guess he's getting married or something."

I didn't know why, but hearing that he was getting married really bothered me. I bit my lip for a second and then shook of the feeling.

"Oh…that's cool." I said.

"What's the matter Serena?" my dad asked. "Don't tell me you're upset about him moving on."

I sighed as I opened up the box, "Uh…no. Just surprised that's all."

He sighed. "Listen…I know how you're feeling but I think it's best for you and the baby if you just move on."

A tear fell from my eye, "I know dad but, he deserves to know that I'm having this kid. I mean he did help me make it after all…"

"True, but he's a dangerous man Serena. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

I sighed, "Ok dad."

"I'm just doing what's best for you." He said.

I wiped the tears from my face before opening up the package. I froze when I saw what was inside…the black dress and veil from the night the Undertaker sacrificed me.

"Do you like what was in the package?" my dad asked. "I'm sure you can put it somewhere in the baby's room."

I kept staring at it before deciding not to tell my dad what I was seeing. I then checked the front of the box and saw that it wasn't mailed from my dad's address.

"Uh…yea…it's nice. Thanks so much." I said before hearing a knock at the door. "Um dad, let me call you back."

"Alright. Be safe honey." He said.

I nodded, "I will, bye."

I didn't wait for him to hang up before I did. I sat the phone down and headed to the door, wondering who could be knocking. I checked the peephole and saw a man from the Ups store holding another package. I sighed with relief and then opened the door.

"Hello ma'am, are you Margret?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well I've got a package here for you to sign for." He said.

I nodded and signed the sheet of paper as the winter cold blew past me.

"When are you due?" he asked me.

"In a few months." I said with a smile.

He nodded, "Well let me get this inside for you, it's really heavy."

I nodded and stepped aside so he could put the package where I wanted it to go, the baby's room.

"There you go ma'am, you take care of yourself now. It's real cold out here." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks so much. Have a nice day."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Once he left, I locked my door and then went back to the kitchen to investigate the first package I got. My hands trembled as I picked up the dress and looked at it.

"He found me…" I said to myself before spotting a letter in the box. I picked it up and unfolded it, reading the words out loud to myself.

"Hello Serena. Please don't be alarmed…this is from Shawn. I just wanted to return it to you since Mark can't find you. I'm really sorry about what I did, but you must understand that I had no choice. The Undertaker told me to track down the closest living relative that Stone cold had. I almost backed out of it when we became friends but…he had my son captive. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Hopefully you'll forgive me someday. Shawn."

I sighed to myself after reading the letter. How could Shawn even think to apologize right now? He didn't just trick me, he took my virginity too! What an ass… I picked up the package and then took it to my closet in the hallway. After that, I went upstairs and opened the package my father sent me. A huge smile formed on my face when I pulled out a small lamp that had angels all over it. I unwrapped it and then sat it in front of the window on the little dresser. I then rubbed my belly with a smile.

"I can't wait to finally meet you sweetie." I said before leaving her room. I ended up going to my living room and falling asleep on the couch, completely forgetting to lock my front door…

**Readers: **If you didn't figure it out…think about this…how did Shawn know where she was?


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprise Visit**

A few hours later, I woke up to an episode of Monday Night Raw just starting. I yawned and sat up, finding it to be really dark in the room. I turned on the lamp and then got up to go put a kettle on the stove for some tea. While I was in the kitchen, I thought I had heard the volume on the tv rise out of nowhere. I filled up the kettle and then went back into the living room to check the TV. It was indeed louder, so I picked up my remote and turned it back down before returning to the kitchen. I turned on the stove and then sat the kettle on it. I then remembered that I hadn't eaten yet, so I went to the refrigerator to pull out some food when I heard the volume on the TV go up again. I froze and stood up to look at it, only to see my father on TV.

I closed the refrigerator door and walked slowly into the living room.

"My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin…and I deserve to be treated with some respect!" he yelled as the crowd booed him. "You people think that I was wrong to not give the Undertaker his title shot after what he did to my daughter?"

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Dad…how could you back out of the match?"

"That man didn't deserve a title shot after the pain and suffering he put her through! Besides I would have beat him one, two, three anyways!"

The crowd booed some more before Shawn Michael's music came on. I watched intently as he appeared on stage wearing his normal dress down clothes. Some commissioner…

"Sorry to interrupt you Steve, but I've got some bad news for you. It turns out that the Undertaker will be returning at some point and when he does…you'll be facing him in a match of his choosing, for the title."

"What! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" my dad yelled. "What makes you think he deserves anything!"

"It's simple, he gave you your daughter back, but he didn't get his title shot in return. Therefore…when he makes his return, he will be granted a WWF title match of his choosing!"

The crowd gave a huge cheer as Shawn turned around and left the arena. I had no idea that my father had become such a prick after I went into hiding. Was it because the Undertaker was gone? I sighed and picked up the remote before shutting off the TV. I then went upstairs and changed into my white nightgown. It was satin material with spaghetti straps and a low cut neck line. I then put a black sweater jacket over it to keep my arms warm.

On my way back to the kitchen, I noticed that the light was on in the baby's room. I turned towards it slowly and then made my way over to the door.

"Did I leave this on?" I asked myself as I stepped into the room. I looked around first to make sure no one was in there before walking over to the lamp to shut it off. Just as I reached for the switch, I spotted something new next to it…a small teddy bear with the words, "Daddy's Girl" written on its belly. I picked it up as my heart started to pound. I definitely didn't buy this for the baby…

Suddenly, I heard the kettle begin to whistle in the kitchen. I released a soft sigh and sat the bear down on the dresser before shutting off the light and heading downstairs. I ended up stopping in the middle of the steps when the whistling suddenly stopped. Weird…that kettle should have kept whistling until I picked it up.

I narrowed my eyes and slowly finished walking down the steps. That's when I laid eyes on my front door and realized it was open. I didn't even bother to lock it since I had an intruder already. I took a deep breath and turned the corner to go into the kitchen…only to see that no one was there. The kettle however, was placed off to the side next to a tea cup that I normally used. What the hell was going on here?

I sighed and went back to my front door to lock it. Just as I turned the deadbolt, two hands landed on either side of my head making me jump.

"Hello lover."

His voice sent an instant wave of fear through my body…he found me….he actually found me.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that this wasn't real, but then I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. I turned around to face him and nearly fell over when I saw how much he had changed.

His hair which was once black, was now a bright beautiful red color along with his facial hair. He seemed bigger too, muscle wise, and he dressed as though he was a normal biker guy without the black covering him. Instead of a black bandana he had a red one on over his long red locks and those same black sunglasses were on his face. He smelled good too, helping me relax only a little.

I trembled as he slowly took off his sunglasses and pierced my soul with those green eyes.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" he asked.

Tears filled my eyes as I nodded. He smirked and gently moved one of his hands from the door, to my belly. A smile formed on his face when the baby kicked him. "Well…she's a strong one like her mother…how far along are you?" he asked as he took one of my hands into his own and led me into the kitchen.

"S-six months." I said as he pulled out a chair and sat me down in it.

I watched him as he walked to the counter where the tea kettle was and poured some hot water into my tea cup. He then opened the drawer next to him and pulled out a teabag as if he'd known where it was the whole time. He opened the tea and dipped the bag into the water before getting a spoon and some sugar and bringing it all to me.

"Here, drink this so you can relax." He said in an oddly calm voice.

I stared at it, contemplating on whether or not I should throw it on him, but something about his demeanor told me that…he wasn't going to hurt me. He sat down in the chair to my right and looked into my eyes.

"So…your dad put you here huh?" he asked.

I nodded as I mixed sugar into my slowly forming tea. "He was afraid that you were going to hurt me."

He chuckled, "And I was…until I saw your belly growing in the past few months."

I glanced down at my belly and then touched it. "You saw me?"

"Yep. I've been following you since you left the hospital. I don't know why your father thought it was a smart idea to leave you here all alone as if I wasn't going to find you or something."

I sighed and pulled the teabag from the cup. "I told you would, but he didn't listen."

"Clearly." He said. "Anyways…I'm not going to hurt you Serena. I've been doing some thinking in the past four months and I want to be a part of this child's life."

I was amazed to hear those words come from his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I've always wanted a child and the fact that you're having mine makes me feel real good." He said.

I took a sip of the tea and then sighed, "Well what about your new life?"

"What new life?" he said.

"My dad said he heard you were getting married." I said.

He smirked, "I am…to you."

I glanced at him, "What are you talking about?"

He moved the chair closer to me and took my hand into his. "I know I was an ass to you before Serena, but after you went to the hospital…I had a nervous breakdown in my house."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, the night we first met in your house, did something to me." He said. "I started developing feelings for you…real feelings."

"But you didn't say anything because it would have ruined your plan." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah. Anyways, I was going to back out of it and just worry about the title another time, but my obsession with it grew for some reason and…I don't know. I had never been in love before until the night we made love in your house."

I looked up at him, "Me neither."

He glanced at me with a soft smile. "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes and that's why it hurt me so much to find out who you really where. I could have helped you come up with a different plan to get at my dad."

He sighed and rubbed his face, "I didn't think about it that way Serena and I'm sorry. Look…I want to be a father to this child…and I want to marry you."

I gasped and stood up. "I don't know about that Mark. My father would kill me if he knew you were back in my life."

"Then I'll fight for you." He said as he stood up and approached me. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life…and I'm sure about you."

I couldn't help but smile at him. The words coming out of his mouth were more than perfect, but did he really mean them?

"Mark…I need to think about this ok? You've put me through a lot of shit, and as of this moment marrying you isn't one of my options."

He nodded, "Alright, but at least give me a chance to prove myself."

I sighed and then nodded, "Ok just be careful coming here…my dad likes to drop in at random times."

"No problem…"

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he stepped up and kissed me. It took me off guard…but it was so sweet at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before kissing my forehead and leaving the house. I had no clue where this side of him came from, but I was happy to see it.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Cold Truth**

So many thoughts raced through my head as I sat in my bed that night. For one, what was I thinking letting him back into my life? I mean the man basically used me to get back at my father. How was I supposed to know if he was truly serious about loving me? I sighed and slouched down into my bed.

"If my father finds out about this, he'll be beyond pissed…" I said out loud before resting my hands on my belly. I wanted my baby to know her father but, part of me also wished that he never found me. Still…I couldn't hide the fact that I did indeed miss him. Those charming eyes, mysterious attitude, and hot body were hot not to want. How could I resist…

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a motorbike being parked outside of my house. At first I thought it was Mark, so I hopped out of bed, put my little black jacket on and ran downstairs to meet him at the front door. Instead, I saw my father getting off of a brand new motorcycle. He hung his helmet on the handlebars and made his way up to my house.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" he asked when I hugged him.

I sighed, "Oh I'm good, just taking things one day at a time."

He nodded and stepped into my house but he didn't go that far. He rubbed his head and sat down on my steps as I closed the door.

"Is everything ok dad?" I asked. "You seem a little down about something."

He sighed and glanced at me, "Serena, I need you to be completely honest with me."

"About what?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a moment which made me pretty nervous. "Dad what' going on?"

"Vince McMahon is threatening to fire me." He said.

I gasped, "What? Why?"

"Because I refuse to give up your location so the Undertaker can find you." He said.

I shook my head, "You're protecting me from him, why would Vince want me found?"

He rubbed his face again, "I don't know how he knows, but Vince found out about your pregnancy and he knows it's the Undertaker's child. He feels as though the Undertaker deserves to be a part of the baby's life."

"Well he does." I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh come on, don't tell me you're siding with him."

"Dad just hear me out ok?" I asked as I took a step towards him. "Look, I know you think the Undertaker will harm me and the baby but I really think you're wrong. He's human just like the rest of us."

"There ain't nothing human about that man Serena! Any man who preys on an innocent young girl like you just to get at me, isn't a man! He's a monster."

I sighed and walked into my kitchen, "Whatever dad."

He got up and followed me into the kitchen, grabbing my arm tightly before swinging me into the wall.

"Dad! What the hell is your problem!" I yelled.

He pointed his finger at me, "You're in love with him aren't you!"

"Dad that's ridiculous!" I yelled. "Why would I be in love with a man who used me?"

"Because you're no different from that whore of a mother of yours!" he yelled.

My eyes widened, "Excuse me? How would you know what my mother was like when you only adopted me!"

He fell silent before slowly backing off of me. I didn't budge as he turned away from me and leaned onto the counter.

"I know how she was because…I'm her real brother." He said.

I chuckled, "You? Are you kidding me?"

"Serena it's true. I'm actually your uncle." He said.

I folded my arms, "I don't believe you."

He glared over his shoulder at me before sighing, "Your mom and I grew up in Austin, Texas. She was a little whore from the time she learned about sex, up until the time she found out she was pregnant with you."

I shook my head as tears began to form. "That isn't true…"

"It is Serena!" he yelled as he turned and looked at me. "Your mother didn't know who your father was at all. I didn't want you to turn out like her so I adopted you and raised you to think better…clearly I didn't teach you a damn thing."

"I made one mistake ok!" I screamed. "I know I should have known better than to sleep with a man I had just met, but if you were in my shoes I'm sure you would have did the same thing!"

"Serena, I have common sense ok?" he said. "I mean sure, you do know who the father of this child is, but whose to say you'll know who the next child's father will be."

I gasped and slapped him across the face. I wasn't expecting a reaction out of him, but boy did I get one. It only took a split second for him to swing and backhand me right across the face. I fell into the wall, hitting my head with enough force to put a dent in the wall. My nose began to bleed as anger and shock coursed through my mind. I looked at him as he glared at me with regret in his eyes.

"Serena..I'm…I'm so sorry." He said.

"Get out." I said softly at first.

He sighed and tried to come towards me, "Serena-"

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed as tears left my eyes.

He didn't say anything else before leaving me in peace. I slowly slid down the wall and cried my eyes out, not believing that he of all people would actually strike me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enraged**

I don't know how long I sat against that wall, but the tears never stopped flowing. All I could think about was that hit to my face and how much force was behind it. As I sat there, I noticed that there was a burning sensation on my chest in the area where I had that strange mark. The mark itself had long disappeared but the pain of having it was still there. I placed my hand over it before getting up and heading up to my room to put on some different clothes. Once I was dressed I went into the bathroom and cleaned the dry blood from my nose and lips. There was a mark under my eye, great…just what I need. I was sure that if Mark saw this, there would be problems, so I went back to my room to grab my make-up bag.

On my way down the hall, I heard my front door swing open and slam into the wall.

"Serena? Serena where are you?" said Mark.

I sighed and headed down the steps slowly, "I'm right here."

He looked up at me with an angry look on his face. "Come here."

I walked up to him slowly letting him gently touch my face. I winced when his warm thumb traced over the bruise under my eye. "Mark…it's ok."

"No it isn't…" he snapped. "This is absolutely unacceptable!"

I sighed and looked away. "I don't want to cause more trouble…can we please just forget about this?"

He sighed, "We can if you come live with me."

"What?"

"You heard me Serena, I refuse to let that punk headed father of yours come up here and put his hands on you whenever he sees fit!" he said.

I sighed, "He apologized…"

He shook his head, "Any time a man apologizes for something like that, he'll most likely so it again."

I folded my arms, "Can I say the same for you?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You used me Mark…USED me!" I yelled. "How do I know you aren't using me now?"

He didn't say anything as I turned on my heels and ran up the steps. The nerve he had trying to make himself sound all innocent. I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? Why must there be drama everyday in my life? If only I would have kept my legs closed…

A few seconds later, he made his way upstairs to my room. I didn't look at him as he walked in and took a seat next to me.

"Serena…I'm sorry." He said in a tone that didn't sound like him at all. "I can't stand to see a woman get physically hurt by a man. Especially a woman whose carrying my child."

I smiled as he placed his hand on my belly. "I know…I'm just so sick of feeling like I'm in tears every single day. It isn't fair Mark."

"And that's why I want you to come live with me. I want to show you a different side of me. I'm not always dark and evil." He explained.

I nodded and sighed. "Are you sure you aren't going to go all evil on me?"

He laughed and rubbed my belly, making our baby kick him. "I'm not just sure…I guarantee that I won't do anything like that unless it has something to do with the show."

I smiled and glanced at him. "Ok then…lets get my stuff packed."

"No need to…I've had a new house built just for us and the baby." He said.

I blinked several times, "Really?"

"Yep. I've just been waiting on you to get comfortable with me being around you."

I nodded and raked my hand through my hair, "Well, I'm comfortable, but I don't want a relationship just yet. I don't think I'm emotionally ready for that."

"no problem." He said. "Now come on so I can get you to the house."

"Are we flying?" I asked.

He sighed, "No, driving through the country is pretty nice. I'm sure you'll like it."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes. He then hooked my arm with his own and together we headed out to the truck. I sure hoped that things would work out with me living with him. Sure my father or uncle…whatever he is would probably be mad about it but at the same time, I didn't want to be in his hair anymore. As far as I was concerned he was dead to me the moment he called my mother those horrible names and told me that I was just like her. Can you believe it? The nerve of that man, I sure hoped he got hit with a real bad case of karma…


	16. Chapter 16

**Revelation**

The drive down to Texas turned out to be quite interesting. At first, neither of us talked much. I stared out of the window looking at the beautiful cities with their tall buildings and bright lights. I would never live in a place like that though. There was too much traffic and I really couldn't afford to take care of myself in a place like that.

About halfway there, Mark decided to stop and take a break for a night. He got us a nice hotel room and then took me out to the store to buy some snacks and drinks for the night. While I was in one aisle glancing at chips, he was on the other side looking at baby food and other supplies. I watched him pick up a pack of pacifiers and bibs and traced his fingers over them. He had this look on his face as if he was lost in thought about something. When he finally looked over at me, I smiled a little and then grabbed the chips that I wanted. I then walked over to him as he put back the items and picked up some bottles.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

He glanced at me and then at the bottles again, "A lot of things."

"Like what?" I asked.

He sat the bottles back on the shelf and then turned and looked into my eyes. For the first time I saw that he looked very vulnerable like he was going to open up about something.

"Serena…I'm scared." He said.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Scared? Of what?"

He sighed and let out a deep breath, "I'm scared of what I'm feeling. I never dreamed I would be a father one day and yet…every time I look at your belly, and I remember being the one who put that inside of you…I get funny feelings."

I smiled at him, "Those are normal feelings to have Mark."

"They are?" he asked.

I nodded, "You're just now realizing that your life is about to change forever."

He nodded as I placed my hand on my belly and looked down at it. "That's how I felt when the doctors told me I was pregnant. All I could think about was how drastic my world was going to change. We have a responsibility now."

"Yeah, you're right." He said before stepping closer and gently placing his hands on my belly. A smile slowly formed on his face when the baby kicked him several times. "I can't wait to meet her."

I smiled, "Me too."

We stared at one another before he pulled his hands back. "We better get going."

"Ok." I said. I didn't know it at the time, but Mark's sudden revelation was going to have a wonderful effect on me.

Later on that night after eating my food he ordered, I got up and got myself ready to take a shower. Just before I opened the sliding glass door, he came into the bathroom, startling me. When I turned around to face him, he gently cradled my head in his hands and then pressed his lips against mine. Although I was taken off guard, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips caressed mine in an endless show of affection. It was in that very moment, that I realized that this man had fallen for me. Was it because I was carrying his child or was it by accident?

When he pulled away, we just looked at each other with soft smiles on our faces. He then kissed me once more and asked if he could join me in the shower. I of course let him in, and allowed him to bathe me from head to toe. He even took the time to wash and condition my hair, placing kisses on my lips and forehead every now and then. I sure could get use to treatment like this…but I couldn't help but wonder how long this new personality would last.


	17. Readers!

**Readers: **I'm having a little writer's block with this story so I may go back and change a few things in the story. If you have any ideas of what I could change or add please feel free to share that by messaging me or reviewing this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience! =)


	18. Chapter 17

**Readers: **Thank you so much for all the ideas! They really helped me out with the twist I'm throwing in this story =) I promise this will be something you never saw coming =)

**The Monster Returns**

Sleeping in the bed next to Mark was like a dream that night. He held me in his arm like his own personal charm, keeping me safe and secure. I had fallen into a deep sleep while he ran his fingers through my hair over and over again. I was certain that this was the right decision for me and my unborn child…sure that he had truly changed…until I opened my eyes that next morning.

I thought I still would be in his arms but I wasn't. I opened my eyes with a smile until I realized that I wasn't in the hotel anymore…in fact, I was sitting on the ground in a dark, cold dungeon with my arms shackled above my head. I thought that maybe I was dreaming but then I saw someone sitting next to me. He was much bigger than me with really short black hair and muscular arms…with tattoos that were oddly similar to Mark's. His arms were shackled to the wall like mine and he wore black shorts and a torn t-shirt. His head was down and his eyes were closed, leading me to believe that he was sleeping.

I looked around the room trying to find a camera or something but all I saw was a door. I started shaking the chains trying to get free when the man's head lifted.

"Don't bother Serena…you won't get free."

His voice brought chills into my soul. He sounded so much like Mark…who is this guy? I glanced at him trying to get a good look at him, only to find that he even looked like Mark…Exactly like him!

"W-What are you doing down here?" I asked.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "I tried to stop him…but it looks like he got to you anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked starting to feel very confused.

He sighed and looked at me with eyes I didn't quite recognize. "Serena…I'm Mark…the Undertaker's twin brother."

My eyes widened in horror, "What?"

"It's true. My brother has been playing you the entire time." He said.

I shook my head, "I…I don't understand."

"My brother is the ruler of the dark ministry…he went after you to get back at Stone Cold." He said.

"So why are you down here?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes with deep sorrow, "I was trying to stop him…foil his plan before he had a chance to get to you but his minions attacked me and brought me here. I didn't think it was fair that you were manipulated like this when you didn't have anything to do with this."

I sighed as tears began to fall from my eyes, "I feel so stupid…how could I fall for him like this. He tricked me twice!"

"Don't be upset…my brother has great power over women. All he had to do was touch you once and he had you in the palm of his hand. His powers are deadly too…I'm surprised he didn't kill you as pissed as he was with Steve."

I sighed, "Am I missing something? I thought this was all over a title shot."

Mark glared at me, "No way darlin' there is much more to the story that what you think. You see about three years ago, Steve got a hold of the Undertaker and placed him in a locked coffin. He then set that coffin on fire in hopes to be able to rise to the top. My brother stayed dormant for a long time, but when he came back…he was ten times more powerful than before."

"I can't believe this…"

"Well believe it girly…how far along are you?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, "Almost seven months…"

"Damn." He whispered. "And how old are you?"

"Eighteen." I said as I started to cry again. "My life is falling apart…"

He sighed, "Don't worry…I'll think of something. Besides, my brother doesn't deserve a woman like you."

"What do you think he's going to do with me?"

Before he could answer, the door clicked and swung open. I closed my eyes against the bright light that was stinging them before hearing the voice of my baby's father.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He said as he stepped into the dungeon.

I opened my eyes as he stopped in front of me, looking down into my eyes with his cold stare.

"You bastard!" I screamed. "How could you do this to me?"

He laughed, "How could your dear foster father try to get rid of me? After all, he was warned not to piss me off…and that's just what he did."

I shook my head, "You're a coward…how could you go after an innocent young girl?"

He smirked and bent down so that he could look at me closer, "I don't know if you're innocent." I tensed as his fingers traced down my chest and onto my cleavage. "After all…you gave me your body so easily."

"Leave her alone Taker!" Mark yelled. "You and I both know you used your magic on her!"

The Undertaker smiled and glared at his brother. "Ok…maybe I did but still…her mind was so easy to get into."

"You're sick." Mark said. "At least let her out of those shackles!"

The Undertaker's eyes narrowed as he looked into the eyes of his brother, "Why are you so concerned for her welfare?"

"She's pregnant with my niece you asshole! Let her go!" he yelled.

He stared at him for a moment and then waved his hand over my shackles. They instantly released my arms before he grabbed me and stood me up.

"Come on darling…we have things to discuss." He said as he led me to the door. I yanked my arm away from him with fury.

"Don't touch me! I can walk on my own." I snapped.

He laughed, "Perfect…you've got the attitude of a queen…just what I wanted."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He stepped up to me and gently traced his finger down the side of my face, "Once you give birth to our child…I'll finish the process I started."

"You bastard! How could you do that to her!" Mark yelled as he fought to get out of his shackles.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Don't you remember the sacrificing ceremony? You received a mark on your chest binding you to me forever. Unfortunately the pregnancy stopped the process…so once you've given birth to the child…I'll make you mine."

I shook my head, "No…I refuse to belong to you!"

He smirked at me and then grabbed my throat, squeezing the air right out of my lungs. "If you keep refusing me…I'll make sure you don't live long enough to raise this baby. Are we clear?"

I nodded as a tear fell from my eye. He released me soon after and then grabbed my arm again.

"Wait…release him," I told him as I looked back at Mark.

The Undertaker glared at me, "Why?"

"He's already served his punishment. You have me now so there's no need to keep him down here." I said.

He glanced at his brother and then back at me, "What's in it for me if I do release him?"

I looked down at my belly and then smiled, "I'll behave like a good bride to be."

Slowly he walked up to me and then gently placed his hand behind my neck and pulled my lips to his. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes and whispered, "If you don't behave…I'll make sure you and him share a grave…understand?"

I nodded and then watched as he released Mark from the shackles.

"Welcome back to the ministry, brother." He said before taking my arm and pulling me from the room. I glanced back at Mark who stared into my eyes with what seemed to be a plan brewing.


	19. Chapter 18

**Deadly End**

"Hold still sweetie or I'm going to poke you in the eye again." One of the maids said as she tried to get me ready for my wedding.

The Undertaker was wasting no time in making me his bride. I had only been here for a month and a half and already our wedding was being planned. Mark kept his distance from me whenever The Undertaker was around, but he seemed to have no trouble sneaking me out to the garden so we could plan an escape. So far, we hadn't come up with a good enough plan to get ourselves out of this place and I was beginning to lose hope. Sometimes we didn't even talk of escaping at all. We walked around the place telling each other about our lives and how we each wished we could do something different.

"I want to see the world, settle down," he turned and looked at me with a smile, "Marry a fine woman…have children…"

I smiled and walked over to a rose bush, "I would like to do that someday, but unfortunately the Undertaker isn't giving me any options…I wish this marriage didn't have to happen."

He sighed and whispered, "Yeah..me too."

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just saying that I feel really bad that he's forcing you to do so much against your will."

I nodded, "Oh…ok then."

I loved hanging out with Mark, he was so charming and outspoken about life. At one point I imagined it being him I was marrying and not the Undertaker. Things would be so different…

I sighed heavily once the maid was done with my make-up, not wanting to go through with this at all. Why did I have to be so naive? I should have known the Undertaker was evil…but I guess that's what I get for not listening to Steve.

"There you go miss; I trust those shoes won't be a problem for you." She asked as he took my hands into her own and stood me to my feet. I had put on even more weight in my belly and was starting to look like a balloon that reached its limit. To be quite honest, I couldn't believe he was willing to marry me before the baby even got here. I guess there wouldn't be much of a wedding night then…oh well.

"Um…I'll be alright I suppose." I said as I glanced down at the strapless deep purple gown I was wearing. It made me look a lot bigger than what I was, which made me hate it just the same.

"Oh don't you worry dear, the Undertaker is a wonderful man once you get to know him." She said. "Just give him a chance and you'll see."

I smiled at her a little and then sent her on her way. I did not want to go through with this…and I was hoping for a miracle.

A few seconds later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said softly, thinking it was another one of his maids or minions.

"Serena?"

I turned around and saw Mark stepping into the room. He looked very handsome in his black tux and his short hair all cut and combed out. He was holding a small bouquet of red roses in his hand as he approached me.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I'm escorting you downstairs…is that alright?"

"Your brother trusts you enough to do that?" I asked.

"Of course not, which is why I'm being watched by his minions." He said.

I giggled, "Figures."

He stared at me for a moment admiring my look. "You look beautiful….I picked these for you."

I smiled as he handed me the bouquet. Our fingers brushed one another as he began to pull away. I looked up into his eyes and he looked back into mine. Finally after a moment of silence he stepped closer to me and gently kissed my forehead. I couldn't hold back my smile as he stepped back from me.

"Uh…we should get going." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

I hooked my arm with his and together we walked out of the room. We couldn't help but exchange a few glances at each other as we made our way down to the ceremony. Before we got there, I started to feel a little pain in my belly but I shook it off like it was nothing. When it came time to walk me down the aisle, the pain intensified, making me bend over in pain.

The Undertaker quickly ran down the aisle and bent down next to me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "No…I think I'm in labor…"

Without another word he had me turn around so we could go to the hospital wing. The pain was so intense that I could barely walk.

"Undertaker…I can't walk…" I said.

He snorted, "Oh really? And I suppose you expect me to carry you then?"

Mark growled and scooped me up into his own arms. "You arrogant pig! How can you expect her to walk all the way to the other side of this place when she's in labor!"

The Undertaker said nothing else as Mark basically ran ahead with me in his arms. Part of me didn't even want to have this child knowing what a cruel world she would be living in.

As soon as Mark got me to the hospital wing, the nurses and doctor's got to work quickly to help the labor along. The Undertaker sighed and then turned to leave the room, "I'll be in my chambers…let me know when the little one is here."

Mark glared at him as he left. He then got up and locked the door before looking at everyone. "Do it now!"

"Do what?" I asked before feeling a needle get stuck into my belly. The pain instantly stopped along with the movement of the baby.

"W-what just happened?" I asked. "Did you kill my baby?"

"No Serena," Mark said as he took off his jacket, "We're getting you out of here."

"What? How?" I asked as the doctor sat me up in bed.

Mark came to my side, "There's a secret passageway in this room. We're going to go through it and then I'm going to get you into hiding."

"Oh great, more hiding. He'll just find me again." I said.

Mark shook his head, "No he won't. That fluid that was just shot into you, also disables that mark he put on you."

"So that means…"

"You'll be safe…now come on so we can go." He told me as he took my hands and stood me up. Just as we were about to step through the secret door behind the mirror, the bedroom door blasted open.

"Do you two really think I'm that stupid?" The Undertaker said before stepping into the room. We looked at him, completely frozen in fear as he made his way across the room.

"How dare you try to take my bride away from me!" he yelled before sending Mark flying into a wall.

I screamed feeling more scared than ever before. He slowly turned and looked at me with cold eyes at first, and then his face softened.

"Come here, my sweet…I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I didn't budge for a few seconds. All I kept wondering was whether or not Mark was alright.

"Come on, don't be scared my dear." He said.

I inched towards him slowly until he was able to wrap his arms around me.

"I know you didn't realize what was going on dear…" he said as he gently patted my hair. "However…you must give Mark a punishment."

I backed away from him, "What kind of punishment?"

"He tried to take you from me so…" I watched as he pulled a small dagger from his pocket and showed it to me. "…he gets the death penalty."

I shook my head, "No…Undertaker please."

He narrowed his eyes at me and then glared at his unconscious brother for a moment. Suddenly he started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Serena…if you won't kill him…then I guess you'll go with him!" he said before quickly stabbing me in the stomach with the dagger.

I gasped in both shock and pain as he pulled it out and then stabbed me again.

"Goodnight…my sweet." He whispered before letting me hit the floor. "Get rid of them! I don't want a trace of them left!"

"Yes sir," the doctor said as The Undertaker left the room.

I felt myself slipping unconscious…and growing colder by the second. This was it…I was about to die and my child was going with me. I guess he got his revenge…and I was the proof of it.

**Readers: **This story is far from over! Tune in when I write the Sequel which will be called, "Fearless" I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
